What She Didn't Know and What He Did
by LittleWriterGal
Summary: Miranda and Lizzie have drifted slowly apart after Lizzie sang with Isabella in Italy, and Ethan and Lizzie share a secret...but does Miranda too? What doesn't Lizzie know, and who does know what she doesn't. Please read and review!
1. At Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the songs or movies I might mention. Thanks!  
  
Lizzie sat next to Gordo, winking at him occasionally. Yes, Lizzie and Gordo were together. It was much of a shock when Kate found out, considering, when Lizzie kissed Gordo and he asked her out later, Kate was jealous that Lizzie had a boyfriend. It seemed that everything that had to happen to the most popular girl in school, Kate, would happen to Lizzie first. Lizzie had a boyfriend now; she also had many more friends than just Gordo and Miranda. Miranda and Lizzie weren't as close as Lizzie wanted them to be anymore. Miranda was more rebellious, while Lizzie was more goody-two shoes. Miranda still liked Lizzie and vice versa, but secrets were shared more between Lizzie and Gordo now instead of Miranda and Lizzie. Somehow, when Miranda got back from Mexico, she had changed, and not necessarily for the better. She had seemed to not care about Lizzie anymore, at least from Lizzie's point of view. When Lizzie had told Miranda all about it, the fame, the glory, performing in front of everyone, Miranda seemed like she didn't understand. Lizzie's mom, Jo, said that Miranda was probably jealous, considering she was supposed to be the singer; her voice had been discovered in Jr. High.  
  
Well, Miranda sat at the same table for lunch with Gordo, Lizzie, and three other friends, Beth, Natalie and Ethan. Ethan had become Miranda's boyfriend, but Miranda constantly told Lizzie about how Ethan wasn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, and Lizzie just didn't understand. Why did Miranda even go out with Ethan if she didn't like him? After the whole Italy trip though, Lizzie didn't want to bother to ask Miranda about her relationship with Ethan. Ethan was sitting next to Miranda and Beth, and Lizzie was sitting next to Gordo and Natalie. Miranda took her black and blue highlighted hair out of her ponytail and put her arm in Ethan's.  
  
Ethan looked at Miranda, looking surprised as Miranda snuggly cuddled him.  
  
"Umm, hi Miranda," Ethan said to her.  
  
Miranda laughed deliberately eyeing Lizzie and smiled, "oh Ethan, you're just so cute" she said, a little too loud for comfort.  
  
Right as she said it, Kate walked by after she threw away her lunch tray. "Look it's the Miranda 'The Man' Sanchez and her boyfriend." She said using finger quotations around boyfriend. Right then Miranda took Ethan's head and planted a long French kiss on his lips. Kate just sat in awe, as Claire and Mallory, the Kate worshipers looked at them in disgust. After Miranda was done, Ethan's lips stayed in the kissing position and his eyes closed as Miranda turned to Kate.  
  
"Hey Kate, good to see you," she smiled. Kate scoffed at them and motioned for Claire and Mallory to come with her.  
  
"Nice." Beth said. Beth's name was Elizabeth, but so was Lizzie's so Beth had to go by Beth. If she went by Lizzie, or even Lizzy, things would get too confusing. Lizzie McGuire was the only Lizzie in Hill Ridge High. Lizzie had gotten much more popular than when she was in Jr. High School, which sometimes went to her head and Gordo's. So many guys had asked Lizzie out that Gordo felt really good, since he knew that Lizzie loved him and he wasn't threatened. However, at times, Lizzie was tempted.  
  
To Lizzie, Gordo could be bossy sometimes. As soon as Kate and Ethan broke up, because Kate had gotten an illegal boob job and Ethan wasn't into that, he asked to meet Lizzie at the food court and kissed her and told her that he was crazy about her on the spot. Now, Lizzie explained to Ethan about Gordo, but she was still flattered. The food court incident is only between Lizzie and Ethan and nobody else knows. Occasionally Lizzie would look at Ethan and think, Miranda doesn't deserve him, she doesn't even like him, he should be with me, and then realize oh yea, Gordo.  
  
Gordo. Before, Gordo sounded exciting, heart throbbing, mind stretching, heart racing, attractive and extremely wise and intelligent. Now, to Lizzie, Gordo just sounded like, Gordo. Nice guy, but boring at times. Lizzie tried to keep herself from thinking, fought her thinking about if Gordo and Lizzie should break up. She didn't even want to begin thinking about it. She knew that wasn't possible.  
  
After Mr. and Mrs. McGuire found out that Lizzie and Gordo were together, they practically took it like they were married again. When Lizzie and Gordo would have a fight and Lizzie told Mrs. McGuire for advice, she would just tell her, to say sorry to him, which didn't make Lizzie feel good. Sometimes Lizzie felt that Gordo was in the wrong, but before Lizzie could straighten herself out, Mrs. McGuire and Mrs. Gordon would have already talked and decided that Lizzie and Gordo were made up. Lizzie felt like Mrs. McGuire and Mrs. Gordon were playing Barbies with Lizzie and Gordo, not taking their feelings into any consideration. Being boyfriend and girlfriend with someone wasn't as fun and exciting as it used to be. Gordo and Lizzie forever carved into the old Oak tree kind of got old. Gordo and Lizzie got old, and so did their relationship. They had known each other for too long and there was no guessing or asking each other's favorite color. But somehow, Lizzie felt bad or forbidden to even think these thoughts. That, she didn't like.  
  
Sometimes, Lizzie would decide, today, I am breaking up with Gordo. We just weren't meant to be. But when she got to him after telling him they had to talk, she would look into his eyes and think, I can't do this to him, not here, not now, it's just not right, and say never mind, or come up with something else. Now, that night, she would think to herself, why oh why would I want to break up with him?! He's so sweet!!!!! Lizzie just felt confused every day. She didn't know what she wanted. Ever.  
  
Well, back to lunch.  
  
Natalie shook her head at Miranda playfully. "Ethan is one thing that Kate doesn't have."  
  
"And I'm glad. She was so bossy when we were going out. When we went to Italy she" but when Ethan saw the look on Miranda's face when he mentioned Italy, he stopped.  
  
Whenever anyone mentioned Italy or anything about that trip, Miranda made a face like she wasn't welcome. That trip was a big part of Lizzie's life and Lizzie felt that Miranda was being selfish not letting them talk about it. This was part of the reason why Lizzie and Miranda weren't as close as they used to be.  
  
"I can't understand what Kate has against us." Lizzie said to the table, breaking the silence. "We never did anything to her." Natalie bit her lip.  
  
"6th grade did it. You notice, she's always doing something about her boobs?" Gordo said, flinching on the word boobs.  
  
"Yea, getting a bra, then stuffing her bra, now that boob job. Gosh." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Her boobs don't even look natural anymore." Miranda rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's because they're not." Beth said, digging into her spaghetti with her fork. Miranda nodded.  
  
The whole group scoffed at the same time and then laughed at the corniness of the scoffing almost sounding choreographed.  
  
"Well, I'm done. What about you?" asked Lizzie pushing her plate away from herself.  
  
"Me too" Gordo replied and they walked away.  
  
"Let's go." Natalie said to Miranda, Beth, and Ethan, and they followed.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
"I know Gordo, but she just seems like," Lizzie's voice faded and she bit her lip and looked around her room. She was on the phone with Gordo, which is something Lizzie and Gordo did almost every night.  
  
"Like what Liz?" Gordo asked, stopping tossing his hackey sack up and down.  
  
"Like she wants to prove something to me.us" She said, unsure of herself.  
  
"I guess so, but why would she want to?"  
  
"That's my point. I don't know." Lizzie said, falling back on her bed. "I want to be her friend Gordo. I really do, but she makes it so hard."  
  
"Do you think it's because of you and Isabella?"  
  
"Isabella? Isabella and I haven't sung together since last summer. I probably won't ever see her again. Miranda could have come to Italy with us. She chose not to. That's not my problem."  
  
"That's the thing, she," Gordo stopped.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked quickly.  
  
"There's something you don't know." Gordo said quietly.  
  
"What!?" Lizzie said.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Muhahaha I'm so evil. Continue reading plz! 


	2. To Natalie's house we go

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie or any of the characters in Lizzie McGuire. If I did, why would I be writing on Fan Fiction.net??  
  
Miranda couldn't go to Italy with us. Her parents couldn't afford it." Gordo replied cautiously.  
  
"I can't believe it! Why didn't she tell me!?! Wait a minute, why did she tell you and not me?!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"I have to go. Bye." Gordo hung up and Lizzie heard a dial tone. She just sat in awe.  
  
"She didn't tell me. Why would she not tell me??" Lizzie muttered to herself, thinking.  
  
She ran downstairs and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Mom, I'm heading over to Natalie's, okay?" Lizzie yelled into the house.  
  
Her mom appeared from right behind the kitchen. "Okay Lizzie but be home by 6:00 for dinner."  
  
"Okay Mom." Lizzie left the house, hopped on her bike and started riding to Natalie's house. On her way she stopped for some water and called Nat.  
  
Lizzie: Natalie? Natalie: Hey Lizzie. What's up? Lizzie: Could I come over? Natalie: You know you don't have to ask. Lizzie: Ok see you in about 3 minutes, I'm on Island Street. Natalie: Ok bye.  
  
Lizzie hung up and hopped on her bike again. Soon, she was at 134 N. Washington Street. She set up her bike and walked to the front door. Natalie's older brother, Chad, answered the door.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Chad exclaimed. "Come on in!"  
  
Chad was really nice and really cute. Lizzie blushed when Chad pulled her in the house. "Nice to see you Chad," Lizzie said, then she spotted Natalie and went with her to her room.  
  
"So what's up?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Miranda couldn't come to Italy with us! She couldn't afford it and she didn't tell me! I feel really offended and I think that's why we have drifted apart. What do you think?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Well it's obvious why she didn't tell you and told Gordo." Natalie said as if she was presenting her name.  
  
Lizzie was shocked. "What?"  
  
Natalie laughed lightly. "She likes him. Why do you think she was yelling about Ethan and kissing him?"  
  
"I-I thought that it was Kate" Lizzie said really shocked.  
  
"She was trying to impress Gordo. I guess she figures if Ethan can like her, so can Gordo. Now she's regretting her parent's money because the time when she was away from you guys was the time when she missed her chance with Gordo. How would you feel about that?"  
  
Lizzie looked wide eyed at Natalie and after a bit said, "You're right. I can't believe I didn't see it before. Do you think Gordo knows?" Lizzie asked quietly.  
  
"No, probably not," Natalie said. "You have to protect Gordo. She's going to try to steal him if she keeps going in the direction she's going. You don't want that."  
  
"Oh thank you so much Natalie!" Lizzie got up and gave Natalie a hug.  
  
"What are friends for? Now let's get your mind off of this and watch a movie or something." Lizzie looked at her watch.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to be home by 6 for dinner." Lizzie said with a frown.  
  
"You can stay for dinner and then spend the night, Lizzie." Natalie said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course, I'll go let my mom know." Natalie left after Lizzie put in a short, 'Okay.'  
  
While Natalie was gone, Lizzie called her mom and let her know about the new situation.  
  
"Fine honey, come home at 11 tomorrow." Mom said.  
  
"Ok Mom." Lizzie hung up the phone.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I know, kind of a short chapter but bear with me.more's comin. Thanks to my reviewers for pointing out what happened. and their good reviews. Please review everyone! I can take positive criticism!  
  
I had a friend who thought that Natalie was lying an that Natalie's the one that really likes Gordo!! I never even thought of that but who knows, tell me what you think is going to happen and I might just use your idea!  
  
Thanks!! 


	3. At the Mall

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. Or Barbies. Or Carebears. Or Hot Topic. If I owned Barbies or Carebears, I wouldn't be sitting at home writing a Lizzie Fic.  
  
Lizzie hung up with her mom right as Natalie came back.  
  
"Let's go shopping" Natalie said playfully like a Barbie.  
  
"Seriously? Because I just got my paycheck!" Lizzie sprung up. Shopping could get her in a better mood any time.  
  
"Yeah sure, lets go to the mall." Natalie grabbed her purse.  
  
"Awesome." Lizzie and Natalie headed out to the mall and got to Hot Topic. Lizzie got a black bracelet and Natalie got a Carebears hat. They went over to Claire's afterwards.  
  
Lizzie and Natalie were browsing around and then Lizzie accidentally bumped into a gentleman and Lizzie quickly apologized.  
  
"Sorry." and then she took a closer look, "Gordo?!" It was Gordo!  
  
"Hey Lizzie, umm hi Natalie." Gordo forced his eyes to wander away from Lizzies.  
  
Natalie nodded and Lizzie stepped in, thinking of Miranda.  
  
"What are you doing in Claire's?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Miranda asked me to get her something for her mom for her birthday."  
  
Lizzie looked at Natalie and Natalie shrugged.  
  
"Have you been closer to Miranda then I thought?"  
  
"I-I don't know. It depends on how you define close."  
  
"First she tells you about not being able to go to Italy," when she said it, Gordo cringed and looked around as if he didn't want anyone to know, "now you're buying her mom a present?" Lizzie continued.  
  
"Miranda gave me money, she just couldn't get it right now." Gordo explained.  
  
"Gordo, I feel like you've been hiding things from me." Lizzie said, feeling concerned.  
  
"I haven't Lizzie, its just, Miranda is having some problems and I'm helping her."  
  
"But I thought I was her best friend!" Lizzie screeched.  
  
"I'm her best friend too. Why do you care so much that I like to help my best friend?"  
  
"Because I feel, I feel like." Lizzie trailed off and focused her eyes at a pair of sparkly earrings to keep from crying.  
  
"Lizzie. what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Natalie said that," right as Lizzie started to motion to Natalie, she saw that she was gone. "Where's Natalie!?"  
  
"Maybe, Lizzie, you were too preoccupied about pleasing yourself that you forgot about the people around you. Open your eyes Lizzie. Open your eyes and see that people care about you. I care about you. And all you do is push me away." Gordo said, leaving.  
  
Right then a store clerk walked up to Lizzie. "Everything okay miss?"  
  
"No. Actually..not." Lizzie said, leaving the mall. Lizzie called Natalie on her cell phone.  
  
"Nat! Where are you?" Lizzie got up quickly from the bench she was sitting on. "I have been looking all over the mall!"  
  
"Lizzie, I-I went over to the car. I parked it." Natalie sounded like she wanted Lizzie to think that she was finished.  
  
"Parked it where.?" Lizzie asked very mother like.  
  
"At my house.It's just.Lizzie. you were completely freaking out because he was running and getting Miranda a present? I mean.he's her best friend too.just because you and Gordo have been going out, doesn't mean that Gordo has to hate Miranda.like you do."  
  
"Hate Miranda?! HATE MIRANDA?!" Lizzie yelled, making Natalie almost go deaf. "Listen, I know that I may have seemed a little overprotective but can't you understand why? I mean, I am her best friend. I'm not saying that Gordo isn't, I just feel like, she should be closer to me, her girl friend than Gordo, her guy friend. I mean, he is my boyfriend. Maybe, maybe I am a little overprotective. I mean, yeah.Gordo needs friends, other than just his girlfriend, but it seems that the friend that he has, shouldn't be keeping secrets from me. Natalie, please come pick me up. I already told my mom that I was spending the night at your house."  
  
"I planned on it. I just figured that you needed some time alone, so I gave it to you. I'll come pick you up in the front." Natalie said.  
  
"Fine." Lizzie said, pressing the end button on her phone.  
  
Hate Miranda? Is that how I come off? Lizzie asked herself.  
  
***************************************++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++***** *******************+*+*++++++++++ Muhahahah! Will Natalie and Lizzie get along? What's really going on with Miranda and Gordo. Check back for updates! 


End file.
